


Feisty

by SummerPunk (RunRomanRun)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Karma is actually sweet to Nagisa, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Murder, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Stripping, Top Akabane Karma, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRomanRun/pseuds/SummerPunk
Summary: Karma and Nagisa meet again at a party after not seeing each other for years. Of course it had to be when Nagisa is on an undercover mission to kill the Ambassador of Australia.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 389





	Feisty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Assassination Classroom, so I hope it's alright!

Nagisa sighed and looked in the mirror as he reapplied some of his lipstick. He brushed a small comb through his long silky wig, and adjusted his dress. He had a knife strapped to his inner thigh, just out of the way of the gorgeous thigh slit of the sparkly red dress. Karasuma had told him he’d blend in well with the crowd with the red dress, but it felt excessive.

Irina was on another mission, and as her star pupil, Nagisa was pulled away from his job as a teacher, to play a sexy maiden to kill the Ambassador of Australia. He tried to fight that maybe he could be a waiter or waitress, but was told that it’d be most effective if he were to trick the Ambassador into some alone time. Irina had put her trust in Nagisa, which he felt was undeserved, but he would do his best to please her. 

Besides the knife, Nagisa had a very small pistol strapped just below his junk he’d tucked away in order to dress the part. 

When he was pleased with his look, he stepped out of the women’s room and into the crowd of bustling men and women. Strapped with gold and silver, they walked around him as if he were filth. He straightened up and bowed to them, walking with confidence towards a waiter with a tray of drinks. He swayed his hips as he walked, not that he had much of an ass to show off, but he still managed to attract a couple of gazes.

“Hi,” He smiled, his voice strained in a higher tone. His voice had eventually dropped, not low like Karma or Terasaka’s voice, but low enough that his voice didn’t sound feminine anymore. “Could I have two please?” He held up two fingers.

He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and bit his lip. The waiter handed him two glasses of champagne, and he bowed his head in a curt nod. He used this chance to slip over to the Ambassador.

“Hello, Ambassador,” Nagisa greeted. He bowed his head and handed the man his drink. Nagisa took a sip of his own drink. He’d worked on keeping his face expressionless after drinking alcohol, but in this case he had only taken a little onto his tongue. “How are you enjoying your party?”

The Ambassador grinned down at Nagisa, his tongue folding over his bottom lip as his eyes skirted across Nagisa’s form. Nagisa held his breath with a smile as he willed away the shiver that threatened to roll up his spine. A figure moved just behind the Ambassador, and Nagisa’s attention threatened to waver but he held his gaze on the Ambassador’s brown eyes.

“Well, I have to say we have gorgeous company tonight.” The Ambassador brushed a strand of hair off of Nagisa’s shoulder, and Nagisa giggled at the compliment. His skin crawled under the touch, and he wanted nothing more than to turn tail and leave.

“That is so kind of you to say,” Nagisa whispered with a smile. He leaned forward to touch the man’s arm, when his hand was grabbed by another. The world slowed as Nagisa looked up to see who had grabbed his hand. His eyes widened as they landed on a pale skinned face with golden eyes, and fiery red hair.

“Ambassador, may I borrow the beautiful lady for a dance?”  _ Karma. _ Nagisa’s heart ached as his eyes met gold ones. Karma slid his arm around Nagisa’s waist to move him toward the floor. Nagisa’s body lit up under his touch. He held back a blush and turned his face away from the grinning politician.

“Karma Akabane!” The Ambassador laughed. He held his hand out to Karma, and Karma shook it once. “You’re the man I’ve heard so much about, you must talk to me later. I have some matters I’d like to discuss with you, I could really benefit from hearing your opinion. Of course, go have your dance, she really is a beautiful one, have fun.”

The man leaned in close and whispered into Karma’s ear, but Nagisa wasn’t in a position to hear whatever he’d said. Whatever it was, it made Karma tense up and tighten his grip on Nagisa’s waist. The Ambassador clapped Karma on the shoulder and walked away, he paused for a moment to look at Nagisa.

“I hope to see you later, darling,” He said with a grin. Nagisa let the chill run up his body this time, and unconsciously stepped back into Karma’s embrace. His heart froze and he turned to look into Karma’s eyes.

“Karma,” Nagisa whispered, he ran his fingers down Karma’s clothed arm. Nagisa took the moment to allow his eyes to drift along Karma’s familiar curves. He looked sharp, in a black suit, his tie matching his hair. He’d grown so much since Nagisa had last seen him, though it  _ had _ been close to two years since Karma had been elected for his position. Nagisa took a breath, he couldn’t get distracted here tonight, he had a mission to complete.

“You are going to get me killed,” He hissed. Karma swept the two of them onto the dance floor, and twirled Nagisa in his dress. Karma’s eyes flicked briefly to the patch of skin on Nagisa’s thigh that came into view as Nagisa’s dress moved. 

Karma raised Nagisa’s arms to wrap around his neck, and then placed his own hands on Nagisa’s hips. Nagisa blushed at the memory of his arms wrapping around Karma’s neck in a very different situation.

“I had wondered why you were flirting so poorly with that Ambassador,” Karma teased. “I thought Irina had taught you better than that. Oh well, he seemed to fall for it.”

Karma pressed his leg between Nagisa’s and nudged the gun strapped to Nagisa’s thigh. Nagisa winced and bit his lip, it had been too long since Karma had touched him in any way. Even if he was touching the gun the pressure had been just right, and Nagisa  _ knew  _ Karma knew what he was doing.

“Hm? It almost sounds like you were jealous,” Nagisa grinned, tilting his face up to Karma’s. He licked his lips and watched Karma’s gaze flick down for a second. “I have a job to do, will you be joining me?”

Karma hummed, and moved his face closer to Nagisa’s. Nagisa’s whole body ached with the urge to kiss him. His eyes frantically searched Karma’s and found the same want, the same  _ need _ he felt. 

“For old times sake, I could use the stress relief. I can’t wait to connect my fist with his face after his little comment earlier,” Karma pulled away from Nagisa and exercised his shoulder. They walked off the dance floor for a quick briefing.

“I was supposed to lure him into a room with me and off him then. Karasuma gave me a key card for the hotel room,” Nagisa patted his thigh. He’d slipped the card in the slot that held his knife. Karma moved his gaze along the crowd of people.

Nagisa gasped as Karma invaded his privacy and reached his hand through the slit of Nagisa’s red dress. Karma traced his fingers along Nagisa’s skin and grinned as the boy shivered under his touch. Nagisa gripped Karma’s arm for balance, as his legs felt like they were about to give.

“I’ll be waiting in the room then,” Karma whispered and held up the hotel card he’d swiped from Nagisa’s leg. “For now I should talk to him about politics. We don’t want him growing suspicious of us. Go talk with someone else, I’ll signal you when I’m ready,” Karma muttered, and then walked into the crowd. Nagisa slumped against a wall to catch his breath as he watched Karma disappear. When Nagisa looked around, he noticed his glass of champagne was still sitting on the table he’d left it on when Karma swept him away.

The waiters would grab it, he figured. He spotted a woman across the room who reminded him of Nakamura, and he walked toward her. She tried to nab Karma as he walked past her to talk to the Ambassador, Nagisa used that as his opening.

“Hm, he’s a handsome man isn’t he?” Nagisa asked, gesturing to Karma who had successfully distracted the Ambassador. “I see he’s very popular with women.”

The woman nodded and sighed, “He’s impossible to approach and never seems interested. I heard he said in an interview that was taken, and has been for years but he doesn’t wear a ring. When politicians don’t wear rings, it usually means they’re still on the table. Karma, however, is just too hard to approach.” She placed her hand on her cheek and sighed.

A white hot flare shot through Nagisa at those words, he hid his smile from her as he nodded. He hadn’t heard it on the news, not that he really watched the news often anymore. An older woman joined their conversation.

“He’s all about the business, he has no time for pleasure. What I would do to get him in my bed, I bet he’s a beast in the sheets,” The older woman giggled. Nagisa blushed,

“He is.” Both women looked at him. “Or so I’ve heard. You know the serious, silent types. They’re always the wildest in bed.” He sighed inwardly, both at being caught off guard by their conversation, and for his shitty excuse.

“The best kind of man there is,” The younger woman sighed in content. Nagisa agreed silently, Karma was the best man there was. He glanced at Karma out of the corner of his eye, and when they met eyes he turned and smiled. A light blush donned Karma’s pale face as he smiled back at Nagisa, and Nagisa felt his heart melt in his chest.

He decided to walk away from the women and made his way to the Ambassador. Karma bowed and walked towards the hotel rooms. Nagisa touched the arm of the Ambassador as he stepped out from behind him.

“Hello stranger,” Nagisa flirted. “Did you enjoy your talk with Karma?”

The Ambassador closed in on Nagisa, but Nagisa held his ground. Even as the man seemed to lean in closer. “I would have much preferred your company, my dear. I’m sure you can understand how important our jobs are, even if you don’t know what they’re for. How was your dance with him?”

Nagisa side-stepped him, and smiled sweetly. “I did enjoy my dance with him, I also would’ve enjoyed a dance with you.”

The man grasped roughly to Nagisa’s dress and settled his hands at Nagisa’s waist. Bile rose in Nagisa’s throat as fear started to boil in his gut. Nagisa shook his head and grabbed one of the man’s hands.

“I have a better idea,” Nagisa whispered and began to lead the man down the hall to the room number they’d assigned him. The man followed eagerly, and slammed the door shut behind him. He locked the door immediately, and fear spiked in Nagisa’s chest.

The man grabbed Nagisa’s arm and threw him onto the bed. Nagisa covered himself quickly, and slipped out his gun, aiming it at the man’s head. The Ambassador froze and reached to pull out what looked to be a walkie talkie, but in that moment Karma appeared from the bathroom.

“Hello!” Karma shouted, as he swung at the man’s face. He successfully knocked the man off the bed, and onto the floor. The man began speaking in a different language, it sounded like english. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Karma spoke in broken english.

Nagisa crawled off the bed and grasped his knife, bringing it down on the man’s neck. The man gasped for air. Karma grabbed the man and threw him from the window in the hotel room, and slid the knife onto the dresser top.

“Karma, that,” Nagisa started but Karma lifted him into the air. Instinctively, Nagisa wrapped his thighs around Karma’s waist. He panted down onto Karma’s face. “That wasn’t a part of the mission.”

“Neither is this,” Karma panted, he moved his hands to grip Nagisa’s thighs. Before Nagisa could inquire what it was Karma meant, their lips met in a bruising kiss as Karma pulled Nagisa down toward him. Nagisa moaned and threaded his fingers through Karma’s hair. He pushed back and immediately opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Karma carried Nagisa over to the bed, never disconnecting their lips and laid him down gently. Nagisa pulled away for air and smoothed his palms across Karma’s face. He brushed his thumb pads under Karma’s eyes, and leaned forward to kiss Karma again. This kiss was short, much like the very first kiss they’d shared back in middle school.

Karma pulled away and looked down at Nagisa. He tugged Nagisa’s wig off, and ran his hands through Nagisa’s short hair. He’d cut it since the last time they’d met in person. Karma slid his hands down to the short sleeves of Nagisa’s red dress. Nagisa gulped as Karma’s hands rounded down to the slit in the dress along his thigh.

Like a man on his wedding night, he slid his hand up Nagisa’s leg to remove the gun holster. The light touch made Nagisa shudder and he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips up toward Karma’s touch. Karma unstrapped Nagisa’s cock from where he’d taped it back, but avoided touching him. Nagisa glared at Karma as the red head smirked at him.

Karma knelt down between Nagisa’s legs at the base of the bed and began to pull Nagisa’s stockings off with his teeth. Nagisa’s hands flew to Karma’s hair, and Karma smirked up at his behind his lashes. Nagisa felt his blood travel south and he clenched his thighs together to hide his hardening length.

Karma kissed every uncovered inch of skin as he pulled the stocking off Nagisa’s foot. Karma stood up as he pulled the other stocking off with his hand, drawing his other hand forward he slid up Nagisa’s dress. He began to lift the dress over Nagisa’s hips, and Nagisa lifted his butt so that Karma could uncover him faster. Karma discarded Nagisa’s underwear before he began to move upward.

Nagisa moved to look up at Karma as he crawled over Nagisa’s small body. He sat down and lifted Nagisa into his lap. Nagisa immediately began to kiss Karma’s neck as he felt Karma’s hands slide up his bare stomach and wrap around to his back. He pulled away and lifted his arms as Karma removed Nagisa’s dress. As soon as the article of clothing had been removed, Nagisa flung his arms around Karma’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He dug his nails into the back of Karma’s head, which caused the red head to groan into the kiss.

“How’d you know it was me?” Nagisa gasped when he pulled back for air. Karma nuzzled his nose into the crook of Nagisa’s neck. He nipped at Nagisa’s collarbone, and pulled on Nagisa’s ear lobe with his teeth. Nagsia shivered.

“I’d know you anywhere,” Karma whispered, his lips close to Nagisa’s ear. Nagisa released a quiet moan. Nagisa moved his hands down Karma’s still clothed chest, and began to undo Karma’s tie. Karma pulled back to remove his jacket, and unbutton his shirt. Nagisa moved to unbuckle Karma’s belt.

Karma stood off the bed and removed his clothing, his cock sprang free as he removed his underwear. Nagisa’s gaze grew more and more hungry as more skin appeared. He reached his hands forward in a grabby motion, and Karma crawled back onto the bed. Both boys hissed as their cocks brushed together, Nagisa dropped his head back onto the bed.

Karma brushed kisses across Nagisa’s chest, pausing to nip and lick at his sensitive nipples. Nagisa arched off the bed with a moan. He leaned forward and kissed Karma’s nose, drawing his attention.

“I have an idea,” Nagisa whispered. He watched as a shiver ran up Karma’s spine, and then he sat up. 

He pushed Karma down onto the bed and the boy landed with an ‘oof’ and raised an eyebrow as Nagisa grinned down at him. Nagisa turned around on Karma’s torso where he sat and leaned down until he faced Karma’s leaking length. He lifted his hips and shook them in Karma’s face and the redhead groaned.

“You are so goddamned sexy,” Karma groaned, and pulled the two of them back onto the bed until they were situated against the headboard. Karma puffed air over Nagisa’s hole, causing him to shake with lust. The smaller boy focused on the dick in his face and gave it a slow lick from base to tip. Karma sighed and knocked his head against the headboard with a thunk.

Nagisa licked stripes along the hard heat until it was slick with spit, and without warning he took Karma into his mouth. He moaned around Karma as the redhead ran his finger around Nagisa’s twitching hole. Nagisa hummed to himself, and tightened suction, running his tongue along Karma’s thickest vein.

Nagisa lowered as far as he could and bit lightly, the red head’s cock stroking down the back of his throat as it twitched. Karma’s breath hitched as he swiped his tongue over the smaller boy’s twitching hole. Nagisa moaned, and Karma shuddered under the vibration.

The redhead gripped the plush cheeks in his face and pulled them apart with his thumbs. He licked over the hole again, and started peppering kisses on the soft skin. The boy above him shuddered as Karma nipped at the rim, and increased his suction as the redhead began to slip his tongue into the quivering hole.

“Oh! Yes,” Nagisa moaned as he pulled off. He relished the sensation of the hot mouth against his hole, and pushed back trying to get Karma’s tongue to enter him further. 

Nagisa gripped Karma’s dick with his free hand and pumped it as he flicked his tongue over the slit. He delved his tongue down into the slit, lapping up the salty precum. He took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the mushroom-like edge. He grazed his teeth ever so gently along the edge and Karma thrusted up into his mouth.

Nagisa squealed in surprise as Karma shoved his dick down his throat. Tears rolled out of Nagisa’s eyes as he opened his mouth as far as it would go, and loosened his throat so Karma could fuck his face.

“Ugh! You take me so well,” Karma groans. He continued to suck and lick at Nagisa’s rim as he reached one of his hands over to the nightstand, and fumbled around in the drawer. His hand found purchase on a small bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. Karma continued to thrust up into Nagisa’s mouth, as he gurgled out moans. Nagisa reached to touch himself but Karma slapped his hand away.

Karma pulled his face away for a moment to uncap the bottle to squirt some lube onto his fingers. Nagisa tried to pull off to look back at Karma, but gagged at the change in position. Karma stopped thrusting and pulled away immediately.

“You okay?” Karma asked, Nagisa pulled back to cast a dazed look at his lover. Nagisa nodded, and wiggled his hips with a smile. Karma’s gaze immediately flicked back to Nagisa’s ass. He smoothed the lube around on his fingers, coating them generously. “I was just making sure.”

Nagisa braced himself on the bed as his hot breath fanned over Karma’s dick which lay flat on his stomach. He didn’t really want to continue, so he just closed his eyes and waited for the fingers to enter him but they never did.

“Come here,” Karma whispered. He moved Nagisa off of him, and laid him down on the sheets. Nagisa’s heart melted at the loving action, and cupped a hand to Karma’s cheek. Karma kissed him and began to trail his lubed fingers down Nagisa’s chest to his little happy trail, and slipped between his legs to trace his hole. Nagisa opened his mouth and Karma slipped his tongue in, they flicked their tongues against one another. 

Karma used the opportunity to enter a single digit into the tight hole and wiggled it around. Nagisa gasped at the intrusion, and moved his body against Karma’s. Karma opened him slowly, stretching him with gentle ministrations.

Nagisa threaded his hands through red hair as Karma tried to distract him with sweet kisses all over his neck and face, stopping once to peck him on the lips. Nagisa smiled and tears filled his eyes, as his eyes traced every inch of Karma’s body.

“I missed you,” Nagisa whispered, a tear rolled out of his eye. Karma brought a hand up to Nagisa’s face and wiped the tear from his skin. He entered a second digit and began to search for Nagisa’s sweet spot. 

“I won’t leave you again,” Karma whispered, before he leaned down to capture Nagisa’s lips for another kiss. It was slow, until Nagisa opened his mouth again. Karma obliged the silent plea, and slid his tongue into the other’s mouth.

“Ah! Yes, there. Karma, again!” Nagisa pulled back with a shout as his lover had brushed over his prostate. He lifted his hips in order to seek out the pleasure. Karma began thrusting his fingers deeper into the boy below him, aiming for his sweet spots. He slipped in a third finger, and Nagisa’s back bowed in a silent scream. His eyes were blown wide as he gasped for air, his body shook as his stomach tightened.

“Again! I’m close!” Nagisa gripped Karma’s arms as his back arched further up off the bed with the angle of the fingers inside him. Karma found the little bundle of nerves and wiggled his fingers against it. 

“Oh~aaah!” Nagisa screamed and his voice cracked under the immense pleasure. Cum spurted across his chest and he dropped onto the bed, body relaxed. Karma sat back and admired the view, the blue haired boy’s chest heaved with each breath, post orgasm sensitivity worked itself through the boy’s body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Karma whispered as Nagisa gazed up at him from the bed. Karma ran his fingers across sensitive nipples and watched as Nagisa bit his lip. “Do you want to continue?”

Nagisa laughed and with a rough voice answered, “At this point, I’ll kill you if you don’t make love to me. Right now.” Karma grinned.

“As if I’d let you do that, you know I’m a better fighter than you are,” Karma mocked as he leaned over Nagisa’s small frame. Nagisa trailed his fingertips across Karma’s pale skin, and his blue eyes met gold ones as he smiled.

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Nagisa spoke and turned his head to kiss Karma’s wrist. Karma cast a rare sweet smile down at him.

“You’re right. What would I get out of hurting you, besides hurting me?” Karma leaned back again, sitting on his heels as he reached for the lube and condoms he’d left on the bed.

“You’re sweeter than usual today,” Nagisa commented as he spread his own legs for Karma’s easy access. Karma’s eyes widened at the shameless act, and his eyes flicked from Nagisa’s blue ones to the view right before him

“Am I?” Karma asked, and he began to unwrap a condom from the box. “I’m always sweet to you, though.”

Nagisa stilled as he caught sight of Karma rolling the condom onto himself. The thought that they were finally doing this, had Nagisa caught up in so many emotions. He clenched all of his muscles as he held his tears in. Karma looked up at him, and began to massage small circles into Nagisa’s legs.

“Kiss me when you enter,” Nagisa whispered. Karma nodded and lined himself up with Nagisa’s entrance, and maneuvered himself over Nagisa’s face. His body shook with the urge to enter as quickly as possible, but he held himself back.

Nagisa leaned forward and kissed Karma as the redhead slowly began to enter him. He whimpered and tightened his grip on Karma’s arms. He reached up to find purchase on his lovers back but couldn’t. 

“Sorry. I can’t go slow anymore,” Karma whispered before he slammed to the hilt inside of the tight wet heat. Nagisa screamed as he tried to adjust to the violent intrusion. He gasped for air as his lover shushed him with soft touches and kisses. Nagisa’s hole fluttered with the action of trying simultaneously to push the intruder out and suck him in deeper.

Karma struggled to hold still for the next few minutes. He took gasping breaths as Nagisa quivered beneath him. Between each deep breath he peppered kisses over Nagisa’s face. He kissed both eyelids clenched shut in pain. He whispered small apologies, and rested his forehead against the blue haired boy’s forehead.

Karma could feel the boy beneath him begin to relax. Nagisa’s eyes remained closed but his lids were relaxed, and he’d unclenched his jaw. Small pants of breath came out from Nagisa’s nose, as he tried to relax to continue their night. Karma felt bad as they hadn’t done this in over three years, and the first thing he did was try to rush it because he’d been impatient. 

Said patience was again wearing thin, as he pulled his forehead away from Nagisa’s and clenched his own eyes shut. He could feel Nagisa’s hole twitching and fluttering around him and he clenched his fingers into the fabric on either side of Nagisa’s head. 

“Karma,” Nagisa spoke, and Karma’s eyes snapped open to gaze down at the boy who’d called out to him. “Make love to me.”

As if those four words were magic to Karma’s ears, he grasped Nagisa’s hips, pulled out and slammed into him. Nagisa screamed, his hands flailed above his head and grabbed the sheets for purchase as Karma’s thrust threatened to shift him up the bed. He began a brutal pace that had Nagisa crying out incoherent syllables. Nagisa gasped for air between his cries and threw his legs around Karma’s hips.

“Slow, ah! Slow down! Karma!” Nagisa wailed as tears sprung from his eyes in pleasure. The redhead slammed into Nagisa’s prostate with each and every violent thrust. Karma smirked down at him, and began to slow down his thrusts to roll his hips into Nagisa. His tip brushed Nagisa’s sweet spot ever so gently, and the change of pace was so sudden Nagisa gasped. He reached up and entangled his fingers into Karma’s hair. “Kiss me,” he whispered, his voice crackled under the pressure of his larynx.

Karma leaned down, continued to roll into Nagisa at a gentle pace, and bent down to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. The boy smiled into the kiss and hummed. He moved his hands to cup Karma’s cheeks, and deepened the kiss. He pushed his face closer as if he were trying to steal every breath from Karma’s lungs before he could inhale. Karma began to struggle, and decided to thrust harder into Nagisa. Nagisa pulled away and moaned, his head fell back against the sheets. 

Karma flopped onto his back, winded. Nagisa squealed as he was lifted into the air, still connected to his lover. His ass fell onto Karma’s dick with the force of gravity. Nagisa moaned and before he could get used to the new position, Karma began to thrust his hips up into the tight heat. Nagisa gasped and fell forward. He caught himself on the redhead’s arm muscles.  _ Oh how they’d grown. _

Nagisa moved his hands to push against Karma’s chest in order to get a better angle to move his hips. He bit back a grin as he began to swirl his hips the way he remembered Karma liked it. He leaned back and rested his hands on Karma’s thighs.

“Ah! Haa, Karma!” Nagisa panted, the change of angle had the redhead thrusting right into his sweet spot. Sweat threatened to drip into Nagisa’s eyes as he leaned his head back. He lifted his hips everytime Karma pulled out of him, gifting his lover with a little twirl of his hips every time his ass smacked against Karma’s thighs. 

Karma tightened his grip on Nagisa’s hips, and gritted his teeth to silence any noise that may escape his mouth.

“Come on baby, give in to it. Give it to me, come on,” Nagisa begged. He swirled his hips in a figure eight shape as he lifted his hips, and dropped down again. He began to grind on Karma, pulling gasping moans from the redhead.

“Haa, you’re so sexy,” Karma panted and released a chuckle. “Mm, can you lift your legs for me?”

Nagisa cast him a glance in confusion, but removed his hands from Karma’s thighs to grasp his legs. He lifted them, and squeaked at the change in angle. Karma grabbed his hips just as he had started to fall backward. Without warning, Karma twisted Nagisa onto his front.

Gargled moans fell from Nagisa’s mouth as he felt his insides twist with the motion. Nagisa wasn't sure he wanted to know where Karma had learned that move. He felt his heart seize in his chest as the thought that Karma could’ve been with someone else flitted into his mind. As quick as the thought entered his mind, it left. Karma grasped Nagisa’s hips and pulled him back into his thrusts.

“Oh! Ah! It, haa, it’s so deep!” Nagisa shouted, tears trailed down his face as Karma began to thrust with reckless abandon. Quiet huffs and puffs of moans escaped his mouth with every thrust. Nagisa dropped to the bed, his arms giving out. His face pressed into the comforter. A familiar feeling began to form in his lower stomach. “I’m close! Close!”

Karma ran his hand from Nagisa’s hip down the soft porcelain skin of his back, to his neck and pressed Nagisa’s face into the mattress, muffling his moans. His other hand arm gripped Nagisa’s waist. Karma rolled his head back, and groaned into the night air of their hotel room. Nagisa was wrapped tight around him like a vice. Karma released Nagisa’s neck and grabbed his hair and pulled until Nagisa was lifted off the mattress. “You like it when I pound into you from behind?”

“Ngh! Ah! Yeah, haa. Karma, yes!” With his throat in this position Nagisa couldn’t hold back his vocalization. He’d missed the feeling of Karma deep inside him, thrusting at every angle to bring him delicious pleasure. Karma hit his prostate with every brutal thrust, it threatened to shift them both up the bed but Karma clung to Nagisa’s hair and stopped any movement. Nagisa keened as his hair was pulled tighter. His throat opened wider with his mouth, and drool began to trail down the sides of his neck. He rolled his eyes back, and pushed back against the thrusts. 

Karma reached his arm around Nagisa’s front and let go of Nagisa’s hair. With one arm beside Nagisa’s body he leaned down to hover over the smaller boy's back. He shivered as his nipples brushed against his lover's back, and groaned into Nagisa’s ear.

“Want me to make you cum?” Karma leaned and ran his tongue around the shell of the ear he’d spoken into. Nagisa cried out, unable to give a coherent answer. “Is that a yes? I don’t think I’ll be able to help you out if you don’t tell me what you want.”

Nagisa swallowed a moan as he tried to nod. His mouth was dry and he moved his tongue around trying to wet it. He opened his mouth to answer, but released a squeak as Karma pinched his nipple with the arm he was using to hold the blue haired boy off the bed. 

“What was that? I think I missed it,” Karma teased. Nagisa whined in frustration, he pushed back further, but Karma pulled away every time he tried. A grunt of annoyance was Karma's reward. He pulled away from Nagisa’s ear to caress the flesh of the blue haired boy’s neck with tiny nibbles.

“Ugh, please,” Nagisa sobbed and Karma began to roll into him even slower. Nagisa was growing desperate. “No, I need it, I need it please.”

Karma gripped Nagisa’s face and turned his neck until their lips were just centimeters apart. “Need what? Tell it to me straight.” He placed an open mouthed sloppy kiss on Nagisa’s mouth. Nagisa whined into the redhead's mouth. He pulled away for a breath and searched the beautiful gold eyes. A cocky grin appeared on Karma’s face the longer Nagisa stared.

“I need you,” Nagisa whispered, and closed the distance between their lips again. He shoved his tongue into Karma’s mouth, and Karma nibbled on it before pulling back. He knew what Nagisa’s kisses were capable of, and he wouldn’t be sucked in.

“Need me to what?” Karma punctuated the question by slamming home. Nagisa wailed, and pushed back against the thrust, hoping Karma would do something like that again.

“Fuck me, please. I need you to fuck me, Karma,” Nagisa begged. Tears rolled out of the corners of his eyes, as he hiccuped in pleasure. His cup filled slowly, each thrust bringing him further to spilling over. Karma smirked and sat back on his heels, pulling the blue haired boy back with him, Nagisa moaned at the position and movement.

What caught him completely off guard was when Karma flopped back onto the bed, propped up against the pillows. Nagisa slammed back into Karma’s chest with a thud, knocking the wind from his lungs for a brief moment. Panting for a bit, Nagisa relaxed against Karma’s bare chest, and relished in the feeling. He had missed the boy so dearly, since Karma had gotten the job that had removed him from every social aspect of his life.

Nagisa slowly came down from his high, he nearly came before Karma moved them. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Karma’s neck. Nagisa felt the movement of his legs, but he didn’t care exactly what the red haired boy was doing at that moment. After a moment of peace he began to grow impatient.

“Karma, I-” Nagisa started but was cut off by the red haired boy spreading his legs wide and thrusting up into his soft body. “Aah!” Nagisa gasped as his eyes flew open. He grasped for purchase on Karma’s body below him. He couldn’t move against the thrusts, it was all he could do to moan wantonly into the air of the hotel room.

A sharp pain sunk into Nagisa’s shoulder as a rough thrust landed itself in the middle of Nagisa’s prostate. The boy screamed, there was no way the neighboring rooms wouldn’t know what was happening in here. Karma littered Nagisa’s neck and back in bite marks, much to the blue haired boy’s pleasure.

“Ohh! Ha.. Ah! Agh, ngh! K-Karma, more,” Nagisa begged, tears of pleasure rolled in rivulettes out of the corner of his eyes as his head flopped back onto Karma’s shoulder. Karma rolled his hips up into Nagisa’s tight heat. Hot breaths fluttered past Nagisa’s ear as moans escaped Karma’s mouth. Nagisa tried to hoist his legs up higher, and was assisted. “Eek! Oh, ahh!”

With every roll up, Karma’s dick landed on Nagisa’s sweet spot. Pants, moans, and wails surrounded them, the light in the distance of the room cast a soft glow over their bodies. Nagisa’s mind began to drift from the pleasure and the emotions of the day. He came to when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his thin torso, the rolling thrusts slow as Karma set his forehead on Nagisa’s neck.

Tears welled in his eyes as the fingers on his torso gripped his skin, and pulled his body tight. Karma continued to thrust into the boy at a medium pace and Nagisa moved his head to hang his head back onto Karma's shoulder, his mouth open in silent moans, drool leaked from his lips. Karma wrapped his arms tighter around Nagisa and rested his head once again against the blue haired boy’s neck but this time placing kisses there. Nagisa moaned as the thrusts slowed, and he smiled and hugged the arms around his waist. Karma had missed him too.

Karma reached one of his hands down to grip Nagisa’s pretty dripping length, and began to stroke him in time with the thrusts. Nagisa keened and tightened his hold on Karma’s arms, his hole fluttering spastically around Karma. He tensed drastically as Karma’s hand sped up, squeezing at the tip, flicking his thumb over the slit. 

Nagisa couldn’t breathe, the pleasure was growing too much, with every pant and moan he grew closer to reaching his edge. Karma moves his lips from the crook of Nagisa’s neck to the shell of Nagisa’s ear. A shiver rolled down the boy’s spine as Karma licked the outer edge. With a nip, Karma sped his strokes up changing the position of his hand and the strength of his grip.

With a howling moan Nagisa arched his back, not knowing whether he should push down onto the persistent rolls into his prostate or to the deliciously paced strokes upon his cock. His moans heightened in pitch and he opened his mouth to speak when Karma whispered,

“I love you.”

“Aaah!” Cum exploded from Nagisa’s dick as a long caterwaul escaped his throat. His channel tightened around Karma like a vice and Karma came suddenly with a groan of Nagisa’s name. He bit into Nagisa's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm in the boy. 

The two slumped back against the mattress, and Karma slowly pulled out of Nagisa. He tied off the condom and threw it in the bin next to the bed. He grabbed some tissues and wiped the come off of Nagisa’s belly and chest, watching with pride as the muscles twitched under his touch.

Nagisa waited patiently for Karma to lay in the bed with him. When he was finished cleaning them both up, he wrapped the comforter around the both of them and snuggled down to face Nagisa. 

“You really meant that?” Nagisa whispered, and he scooted closer to Karma, who wrapped his arms around Nagisa's small body. Karma had grown so much, and Nagisa had only grown an inch. He inwardly pouted at his height, but eagerly awaited Karma’s answer.

“Of course I did,” Karma answered, he placed a gentle kiss on the blue haired boy’s forehead, and held him tighter. “I’m never letting you go again, I promise.”

“I missed you so much Karma, I never dated or even so much as looked at anyone else this entire time. I kept hoping I’d see you again, and nobody else could do for me what you do. I won’t let you leave me again, even if you wanted to. I love you too.” Nagisa blushed, and tilted his face up for a kiss. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d wait for me, I hoped you would. I always was going to come back, I just never knew when.” Karma ran his hand through Nagisa’s hair.

“Did you have other relationships?” Nagisa asked, his throat closed up in reluctance to hear the response. Karma shook his head,

“I’ve never been interested in anyone sexually or romantically aside from you, you were always and will always be it for me. I promise I’ll make time for you in the future. They won’t be able to keep me from you anymore,” Karma kissed Nagisa again. They both smiled.

Nagisa would deal with the aftermath of his mission later, right now all he wanted to do was curl into the arms of the boy he’d missed for years, and sleep. It would prove to be the best sleep he’d gotten in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Instagram: RunningRemnants


End file.
